A combustor of a gas turbine serving as a rotating machine generally includes a combustor basket connected to a fuel gas inlet of the turbine and configured to combust the supplied fuel and supply the generated combustion gas to the turbine, a pilot nozzle disposed at a center of the combustor basket and configured to inject the fuel into the combustor basket to form a flame for stabilizing a pre-mixed flame of a main nozzle, and a plurality of main nozzles disposed around the pilot nozzle and configured to inject pre-mixed air of the compressed air and the fuel into the combustor basket and ignite the fuel to form the pre-mixed flame.
The combustor basket is fixed to a casing by a plurality of ribs parallel to an air flow introduced into the combustor (for example, see Patent Literature 1). The ribs function as a structural member and are configured not to exert an influence on the air flow.